Numerous fish bite indicators have been developed over the years, but they have failed to become popular because of their tendency to be either ineffective or so elaborate that they are too costly to the average sports fisherman. Examples of prior art bite indicators are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,550; 4,573,281; 4,660,316; 5,010,678; 5,088,223; 5,157,857; 5,182,873; and 5,228,228.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,550 has the desired simplicity. However, with the line fed through a loop at the end of the indicator above the reel, the indicator lacks sufficient sensitivity control for distinguishing fish strikes from wave action on the line and other environmental conditions. Furthermore, the indicator would be ineffective for the visually impaired.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,678 and 5,088,223 disclose fish bite indicators for the visually impaired. However, these indicators are examples of those that lack the simplicity of the indicator of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,228 also discloses an indicator for the visually impaired. However, this indicator operates when there is significant movement of the tip of the reel. Such an indicator would be ineffective in high winds, heavy surf, high swells and other similar environmental conditions.
The other prior art patents listed above are of general interest to show the state of the art of various indicators having alarms for alerting a fisherman to the presence of a hooked fish on the line of a fishing rig.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,726 discloses and claims a fish bite indicator mountable on a fishing rod which comprises a switch activating arm operably attached to an oscillating arm for turning on a switch to activate an alarm when the fishing line is in sufficient tension to move the oscillating arm toward the fishing rod. Although this indicator has had commercial success, it has been found that the chief disadvantage of the indicator was the preferred switch activating arm disclosed and claimed the U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,726 patent became loose after frequent use rendering the indicator inoperative. There is a need for fish bite indicator that has all of the advantages of the indicator of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,726, but without the disadvantages.